


#25 For Better or Worse

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LB twins,<br/>one marries a friend of Festus, one is murdered,<br/>which one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#25 For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They are not owned by me.

#25 For Better Or Worse

Dec. 19th, 2010 at 8:11 PM

 

Matt glanced up from the newspaper he was reading to watch Kitty hold up and admire the earrings she bought as a wedding present for Mary Dyer.

"Those are real nice, Kitty. They'd be pretty on you."

"They're for the something new," Kitty said, not taking her eyes from the sparkling jewelry.

"The what?"

"Something old , something new, something borrowed, something blue," Kitty explained.  
She turned to find Matt's questioning look.

"It's a tradition, Matt. I'm giving Mary these as something new. Amy Webster is giving her a family Bible as something old, Wanda Rike is loaning her a cameo brooch, and her sister Millie is giving her a garter as..."

"I know," Matt chimed in. "Something blue."

"Kitty, wasn't Wanda upset when Mary took up with Emerson? I seem to remember she was real jealous and they had a cat fight over it."

"Yeah. That was a much more serious relationship than Amy Webster's little crush," Kitty said.

"Amy Webster?"

"Didn't you know?"

Matt just shook his and said, "You women.." before returning to his paper.

Kitty shot him a look and then said, "I don't think Wanda ever got over it, really. But Millie tried to make peace between them and I guess everything is okay now."

Matt grinned and said, "Matt Emerson is quite a ladies man for a shy rancher."

"Well, this town doesn't exactly have a lot of handsome young men with their own ranch, Cowboy."  
The jingle of spurs preceded a knock on the door as Kitty simultaneously called out, "Come in, Festus."

"Beggin yer pardon, Miz Kitty," the hillman said from the doorway.

"Howdy, Matthew. I wanted ta ask ya 'bout something, but it can wait ifin you're busy."

"It's okay, Festus. Come on in and close the door," Matt said waving their friend into the room.

Festus took a few steps and Matt could see he held something in his hand.

"What've you got there, Festus?"

"Oh, this here? Well, ya see, Matthew, I'm fixin ta stand up for Matt Emerson and I was hopin you could kinda give me some ideas on what I should say at the party."

"Are you giving a toast, Festus?" Kitty asked.

"Well, that's what a fella does who stands up for the groom, don't ya know. Matt and Mary are the best couple I ever did saw and I want to do proud by 'em."

"Let's see what you have there," Matt grinned, reaching out for the paper.

Festus hesitated, then handed the paper to his friend. "Ol Matt done wrote down a few ideas fer me, but I thought maybe you could look it over, Matthew, seeing as I never did this before an' all."

Matt took the upside down paper and turned it around as Kitty moved beside him to read over his shoulder. He read it to himself and looked up at her.  
"What do you think, Kitty? Looks fine to me," Matt winked.

"Oh yes. It's very nice, Festus," Kitty smiled.

The deputy sighed and looked worried. Kitty gave Matt's shoulder a smack, and he finally said, "Why don't I read it out loud so we can get an idea how it will sound."

"Well, I'll be, that there's a mighty good idea," a relived Festus said.

Encouraged, he added, "Ifin there's anything ya want to add, Matthew, jest go right ahead. Then maybe you could help me ta put it to memory 'cause it wouldn't be proper ta read a toast from a paper, don't ya see."

###

Matt sat up in bed with a sheet pulled up to his waist.

Kitty sat on the side of the bed as her big lawman brushed her hair. They didn't speak, but both were quite content in this familiar activity.  
With her eyes closed, Kitty said, "I'm glad Festus did the rounds for you tonight. How's that speech coming along?"

"He is probably talking to himself as he walks around town," Matt laughed.  
"When is your ladies' party, Kitty?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. It will be nice to see Mary and Millie Dyer in the Long Branch again. Identical twins were a big draw, and Millie seems a bit lost without her sister."  
"Will Rev. Webster allow his daughter to attend?" Matt asked. "If Amy was sweet on Matt Emerson, that could be awkward. Besides, he'd have to let her come into a saloon."

"I hope he does," Kitty sighed. "Abe Webster probably doesn't like Amy being friends with a saloon girl, but Mary will be a proper rancher's wife soon."

Kitty turned her head to give Matt another angle, and also to move closer to him.

"Did you know Sam is giving the bride away, Matt?"

"By golly, Sam must be proud, Kitty."

"As much as if he were her real papa," Kitty grinned.

She turned her head again, and with eyes closed once more, added, "Amy will be a bride's maid along with Millie. Wanda will be there along with a few of the other girls.  
And of course their boss lady and her man.  
Some of those church ladies may never recover," the redhead laughed.

Matt placed the hairbrush on the side table and picked up a glass of whiskey. He reached around Kitty and she took a sip. He took it back as Kitty leaned into him and felt his arm pull her close.

Matt began caressing his lady while planting sweet little kisses on her ear, neck and shoulders.  
He pulled down her blue shirt, which was once his before Kitty took ownership of it long ago.  
Wearing Matt's shirt was comforting to her when he was away for a long time, and the first time he came back to find her sleeping in it, he thought that moment was the sexiest he had ever seen her.

"Matt, when did Festus start calling you Matthew? He always says 'Matt' when speaking about his buddy Matt Emerson. Why so formal with you?"

"I don't know, Kitty. When Festus first came to Dodge he called me 'Marshal' and sometimes 'Matt', but somewhere in Festus-speak I became 'Matthew'.  
I don't think it's formal, more of an endearment."

Then Matt grinned and said, "Your skin is endearingly soft, Kathleen."

She giggled and leaned into him.

Softly brushing her neck with kisses, Matt murmured, "So smooth, Kit. I love the freckles sprinkled over your silky shoulders."

Kitty felt her skin tingle to his touch.

The redhead stood up, and softly ran her hand over his chest before turning down the lamp on the side table.

"It's late. We should get some sleep, Cowboy."

"Right."

They both giggled as Kitty fell into Matt's arms and he rolled her over on the bed.

###

The sounds of music and laughter spilled onto Front Street as the Long Branch Saloon was filled with wedding revelers.

Amy Webster moved uncomfortably through the crowd to where Matt and Kitty stood at the bar.  
"Thank you for having me, Miss Kitty. This sure is more lively than that subdued gathering we had at the church."

"Are you leaving so soon, Amy?"  
"Yes ma'am. I promised my father I'd only stay til ten."

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" Matt asked.

"No, Marshal, father will be .. oh, here he is."

Matt and Kitty turned to see the shy clergyman standing at the batwing doors searching for his daughter.  
Without another word, Amy left them to weave through the crowd of dancers and take her father's hand. He smiled at the young woman and asked, "Did you have a good time my dear?"

"Yes I did, father, but I'd like to go home now. I'd say goodbye to Mary, but she is dancing with her new husband, and I don't think Matt even knows I'm here," the girl said sadly.

Sam stood on the balcony in front of the band, displaying to the merry-makers his fiddle playing skills, as Festus stood half way up the staircase calling a lively dance.

Moving to the bar, Millie Dyer smiled at her twin sister's happiness and said to Wanda Rike, "The decorations, the food, everything is so wonderful isn't it, Wanda?"

"It should be my party," the sullen young woman said as she walked by Matt and Kitty, and then pushed past Amy and Rev. Webster while leaving the saloon.

###

Matt and Kitty were sitting in Delmonico's having breakfast. Kitty reached to snag a strip of bacon from Matt's plate and dip it into the soft boiled egg that rested in a Blue Willow egg cup. On the matching plate beneath it was a small remaining piece of fried bread.

The lawman grinned at the lovely lady beside him.  
He was used to having Kitty take things from his plate of eggs, steak, bacon, beans and potatoes. He loved moments like this between them.

Kitty looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup and their eyes met.

"Not much business here today," Kitty stated as she lifted the corner of the linen tucked into Matt's shirt and wiped a bit of egg yoke from his chin.

"By golly Kitty, by the time we got here it was way past breakfast. It just isn't lunch time yet."

"I was tired, Matt. Yesterday was a long day," Kitty said with mock annoyance.

"It was a real nice party, Kitty. Matt and Mary appreciated it and everyone had a good time."

"It was nice, wasn't it? Kitty seemed to be staring past him. The wedding, I mean."

Kitty turned her attention back to her man and smiled, "Did all that 'take for better or worse' bother you, Matt?"

Matt leaned forward so they almost touched and whispered, "No. We already have that, Kitty."

The couple got up to leave as Matt put some coins on the table.  
He placed his hand on Kitty's lower back, and discreetly moved his thumb over a spot he knew she found especially sensitive to his touch.  
The redhead looked up at him and they both shared the memory of Matt kissing and caressing that place on her bare back a few hours earlier.

They began to step down from the boardwalk to cross Front Street when a buggy driven by Wanda Rike passed by.

"Wonder where she's off to this morning," Kitty thought out loud.

###

 

Festus and Matt Emerson were walking up a hill carrying their fishing poles and an empty basket.

"Well golly bill, Matt, this here's the first time I kin remember this fishin hole to come up dry."

"Yeah, I thought for sure we'd be bringing home supper. But the fish just weren't biting today.  
Mary will cook up something. You're staying, aren't you Festus?"

"I don't want ta put ya out none. Besides, Mary don't need no company while she's still gettin used to being a new misses an all."

Festus stopped walking and talking when he realized Emerson had stopped. The newlywed stood with his head down.

"I don't know what it is, Festus, but something has changed. Mary just seems different somehow."

"Wachya mean different?" Festus asked just as Mary Emerson appeared over the hill in a buggy, waving to the men.

"There you are!" Mary laughed. "I thought I'd have to eat this picnic lunch all by myself."

At the mention of food, Festus raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Why howdy, Mary. Ol Matt an me was just jawin about you."

###

Matt and Mary Emerson rode side by side in the buggy while Festus held on, his spurs jingling as his feet hung over the back. Fishing poles also stuck out from the back of the buggy.

They pulled up in front of the cabin and all three noticed that the front door was wide open.

Emerson asked his wife, "Did you leave the.."

"No. I'm sure I closed it and put on the latch," Mary whispered.

The deputy instructed, "Stay here an take care a Mary while I check the house. Might just be a critter got hisself trapped inside."

Festus drew his gun and slowly walked through the open door of the ranch house.

After a few minutes, the hillman returned to the front porch. His pistol was holstered and he wore an agonizing expression.

"What is it Festus?" Emerson asked as he protectively placed an arm around Mary.

"I jest don't know how ta tell you this, but it's Miz Millie.  
She's dead."

Mary let out a cry and rushed into the house closely followed by her husband.

A woman lay face down on the floor. Blood had seeped onto a cord rug beneath her body.

Emerson gently turned the body over while Mary swayed as if she were about to faint. He stood to support his wife and said, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

Festus knelt over the lifeless body of Millie Dyer and picked up a blood-covered object that had been caught on the rug underneath her. It was a cameo brooch.

###

US Marshal Matt Dillon stared at Wanda Rike, who remained stone faced throughout the ceremony.  
Amy Webster wiped a few tears away as her father, Reverend Abe Webster, gave the eulogy.  
Under a dark veil, a grieving Mary Dyer Emerson sobbed intermittently while holding tightly to her husband's arm.

Matt Emerson stood stoically by his wife but the big lawman thought it odd that he did little to comfort her. Next to Emerson, Festus stood hat in hand with his head bowed.

Doc led Kitty, Sam and several of the sobbing Long Branch girls away from the grave site as a few other Dodge City citizens walked to their horses and carriages.

The downcast deputy and his marshal paid their respects and walked away from the grave site.

"I jest don't understand, Matthew. Millie didn't have one blamed enemy a'tal."

"Maybe Mary does, Festus."

Matt quietly added, "I want you to make sure they stay at the Dodge House for a few days."

"I'll do er, Matthew."  
"Ain't nobody gonna get a chance ta hurt Mary, I'll guarantee it."

###

Matt pulled his long legs up so his bare feet were no longer hanging over the edge of the roof above the boardwalk.

"Does that help, Matt?"  
Kitty massaged his right leg, and even through his pants she knew the knee was quite swollen.

The big man grimaced and reached down to pull Kitty up next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and stretched her arm across his chest.

"I'm okay, Kitty."

They stayed cuddled together on the roof for a long time.  
Matt leaned his back against the wall next to the window and Kitty pulled her leg up around his waist.  
They wrapped their arms around each other sharing long, wet kisses, not talking. Every once in a while the couple would come up for air and and look contentedly up at the moon and stars.

"Matt, what did Wanda tell you about the brooch?"

"Only that she hadn't gotten it back from Mary yet. She refused to say who she was with, but claimed she was down by the river during the time of the murder.  
The bullet came from a derringer. Do you know if Wanda owns a derringer, Kitty?"

"I've never seen her with one, but it's not unusual for the girls to have a derringer, even if they've never fired one.  
Do you believe her, Matt?"

"I don't know, Kitty. Jealousy can be a powerful motive. You knew her better than me. Do you think Wanda could kill Mary because she married Emerson?"

"I'd sooner believe she could kill him instead."

"I'll take that as a warning, Miss Kitty."

Kitty giggled and patted Matt's chest before removing her hand from under his shirt.

"Let's go inside, Cowboy."

They prepared to climb through the window into Kitty's room when they heard the agitated sound of Wanda Rike's voice from the boardwalk below them.

Matt and Kitty froze and tried to hear what she was saying.

The man's voice was too low to comprehend, but Wanda's harder, shrill voice would occasionally reach them.  
Marshal thinks... asked me... told him... river... no, Abe, he doesn't...

Abe? Matt and Kitty stared at each other.

###

Kitty was in her office waiting for the knock on her door signaling Wanda Rike had followed Sam's instructions to come to the office for a meeting.

Right on time. "Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Miss Kitty?"

"Yes. Have a seat," Kitty motioned to a chair next to her big, roll-top desk.

"If it's about that cowboy with the.."

"It's not about work, Wanda. I want to talk to you about the day Millie Dyer was killed."

The saloon girl's shoulders stiffened and she looked Kitty in the eye. "I told the marshal about it already, and it's really none of your concern, Miss Kitty."

Wanda got up to leave, but Kitty blocked her path. "We know about you and Abe. You were together that day, weren't you?"

"Like I said, none of your.."

"Wanda, you need an alibi and Abe can give you one."

The woman sighed and returned to the chair. "Is the marshal going to arrest me?"

"He knows you didn't do it, but Amy Webster is telling everyone you did, and that you will try to kill her friend, Mary."

"She must think I still have feelings for Matt Emerson, Kitty. I was over him long ago. I love Abe. But he said we can't get married or let anyone know about us."

"Do you have any idea who would want Mary dead, Wanda?"

"Mary? But it was Millie they shot."

"Matt thinks someone came to the house, and finding Millie there alone, thought she was Mary and shot her. The only motive appears to be jealousy.  
Do you have a derringer?" Kitty asked.

"No ma'am. The marshal already asked me about that. The one I had went missing."

###

US Marshal Matt Dillon sat in a wing chair, his long legs crossed and his Stetson resting on his knee. "Abe, you see how important this. Wanda could be in a lot of trouble here."

"But if she is innocent we have nothing to worry about, Marshal. You have to understand that I can not come forward about our relationship."

"Don't you have a conscience, Reverend? Your congregation will understand if you do the right thing."

Abe Webster paced the floor and stopped to pick up the Bible that rested on the mantle.

"I must do the right thing, but the congregation will never accept it. They have already heard too many bad things about Wanda. I'm ashamed that I let that happen."

Abe held the Bible to his chest and said, "I'll tell the truth Marshal Dillon. Wanda was with me that day and we are lov.."

"Father?"

Amy suddenly appeared from the foyer of the rectory and looked from Matt Dillon to Abe Webster.

"Why are you saying such things? Why are you lying to protect a saloon girl?"

Matt was standing now, holding his hat and feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry my dear, I should have told you about us."

"Us!" the young woman exclaimed. "Mary took Matt away from me and Wanda took you. Is that what girls learn at Miss Kitty's, Marshal?"

The reverend stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. Before he could speak, she ran up to her room at the top of the stairs and locked the door.

"I'll leave you to work this out with your daughter. Do you think she'll come around, Webster?"

"Yes, Marshal, this has been a big shock for Amy," Webster said. He looked up the stairs and added, "But we are family, for better or worse."

Matt let himself out and couldn't help feeling very uneasy about the young woman's comment.

###

Kitty, Doc and Festus sat at a table at the back of the Long Branch drinking beer.

"Couldn't you talk them into staying, Festus?" Kitty asked.

"Miz Kitty, that Matt Emerson is the dad blamedest most stubbornest fella I ever did saw. He's determined to go back ta the ranch first thing in the mornin."

"Well, I can't blame them for wanting to get back to normal. They hardly got settled in as newlyweds when tragedy struck," Doc said as he stood to leave.

"Turning in, Curly?" Kitty asked her old friend.

"The ol scudder probably has to fill up some a them sugar pills he passes off as medicine," Festus said between gulps of beer.

Kitty laughed as Doc did a double take, swiped his hand over his mustache, then shook his head and slowly walked to the door. She was surprised that he didn't have a sarcastic response.

"Sam, another beer please. Make it two."

"Well, thanky Miz Kitty."

"Festus, let me ask you something. Why is it you call Matt 'Matthew'?"

"Why us Haggens put a lot a stock into namin, Miz Kitty. You never heard a Matthew Brady?"

"The famous Civil War photographer?"

"That's the one all right. Aunt Thede and Uncle Maude done told me about him when I was a youngin before he ever got famous, don't ya see."

"How did they know about him?" a surprised Kitty asked.

"Why he come through one day and took their picture. Aunt Thede asked him what his name was and he said it were from the Bible and meant 'gift of the Lord'.

Kitty smiled and a blushing Festus continued. "Well I guess I jest felt like I wanted to have my own name fer Matt Dillon since most folks jest call him 'Marshal' and not by his name.

I asked ol Doc what his name was and when he said 'Matthew' I remembered about the photo Aunt Thede was so proud of.

It jest felt right, I guess, en maybe I jest wanted to have a special name fer him that no one else calls him by."

The hillman looked embarrassed so Kitty placed a hand on his arm and said, "That's so nice, Festus."

"I'm right surprised you don't have a special name fer Matthew, Miz Kitty."

"Oh, I do, Festus. I do."

###

Sam poked a finger at a slumped over shoulder and said, "Closing time, partner."  
The cowpoke staggered out and Sam turned to a table in the back of the saloon. "All right to close up Miss Kitty?"

"Looks like we're being thrown out, Festus," Matt said as he grinned at Kitty.

"Drop by for a nightcap if you like, Matt."

"Just might do that."

Festus caught the look between them and said, "Why don't I jest make the rounds with you tonight, Matthew. I'll take t'other side of the street. Thataways Miz Kitty won't have to wait up fer too long."

"Well, ah, thanks Festus."  
The big lawman unfolded his legs as he put on his Stetson, and without looking back at her said, "Later, Kitty."

Sam finished placing the chairs on the tables so he could sweep the floor, as Kitty did a quick inventory of what was behind the bar.

"You can leave that for Louie, Sam. He'll be here in the morning to do some swamping so just give him some extra for sweeping, too. And try to get some food into him if you can."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty."  
The barman knew that Louie would do a good job cleaning the spittoons and ashtrays and wouldn't mind the extra chores. The little man would proudly point out the shine on the spittoons and Kitty would be sure to tell him he did a great job.

After Sam had left, Kitty went to her office, poured a brandy, and decided to read a newspaper while waiting for Matt.  
Suddenly the redhead heard a rustling sound and knew someone was just outside her door. She put down her longette, and opened a desk drawer to retrieve a derringer as she watched shadows move under the door.

"That sure 'nuf ain't Matthew," Festus said to himself.  
The deputy squinted in the direction of the Long Branch to see if the ghostly shadow would return to view.

Kitty held the small firearm in a steady hand and called out, "Whoever you are I've got a loaded shotgun pointed at the door."

"Don't shoot, Miss Kitty. It's me. I just need to talk to you."

Kitty relaxed and put the derringer down. "Come in, Amy."

The door opened and Amy Webster took a few steps inside. Her right hand was in the pocket of her skirt.

"What brings you to the Long Branch, Amy? And why at this hour?"

"You enjoy it don't you?" came the hard, threatening voice of the woman staring at her.

Kitty felt a chill and her instincts told her Amy held a weapon in her right hand. The redhead glanced down at the derringer on her desk and tried to calculate her chances of overtaking the crazed young woman. She needed a diversion.

Just then Festus appeared at the door behind Amy. The startled girl pulled out a derringer and fired.  
As the deputy fell back holding his shoulder, Kitty grabbed the little gun on her desk and shot Amy Webster.

Matt Dillon was walking back up Front Street when he heard the gunshots and began running towards the Long Branch.

Kitty met him at the entrance and pushed two derringers into his hands.  
"Here, Matt, I'm going for Doc."

###

"She'll be okay, but right now she needs a lot of rest," Doc Adams said.

"I must see that she gets the help she needs."  
Reverend Abe Webster had tears on his cheeks as he looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"Judge Brooker will be in next week and I'll try to explain the circumstances," Matt said. The lawman put a hand on the preacher's shoulder and added, "Kitty and Festus will help, too."

Matt left the room and went into Doc's outer office where the physician was re-bandaging the shoulder wound and Festus was crying out, "Golly bill, you ol quackety-quack! It be jest a little ol derringer bullet; whadya dig it out with, a shovel?"

"A bullet's a bullet and this one could have cost you your life, you ungrateful.. Kitty, why didn't you let her finish him off."

"Doc! That's a terrible thing to say," the redhead said, pretending to be shocked.

"Come on Kitty, I'll walk you home, Matt winked. I seem to remember being promised a nightcap."

###

The big man had folded himself over and around her. He had a little smile on his face as he pillowed his head on her voluptuous breasts and slept contentedly.

Kitty loved to watch him sleep.  
She softly ran her hands over his broad shoulders and through is wavy hair.  
She kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Matthew: gift of the Lord," then she drifted off to sleep.

 

The End


End file.
